malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Chaos
The Warren of Chaos was believed to be the primordial source from which descended the Warrens used by mages in the time of the Malazan Empire. It formed miasmic paths between the other Warrens.Gardens of the Moon, Glossary, UK MMPB p.709 When someone frequently accessed Chaos it could cause the obstruction of the other Warrens.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.127 The few creatures who inhabited the realm did not like intruders. Whatever they did to unwelcome guests, it was bad enough to elicit a strong reaction from Hairlock when Quick Ben reminded him of those potential consequences of using Chaos.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 8, UK MMPB p.261 Notable users *BauchelainMemories of Ice, Chapter 18, US SFBC p.648 *HairlockGardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.126/127 *Quick Ben - unclear if he used chaos, but he seemed adept at travelling within the WarrenGardens of the Moon, Chapter 8, UK MMPB p.260-264 *Women of the Dead SeedMemories of Ice, Chapter 19, US SFBC p.688 In Gardens of the Moon Quick Ben performed a ritual to summon Hairlock who was using Chaos to travel. Once the ritual was activated, a cold wind swept over Quick Ben, a rushing sound filled his head and he felt himself falling through dark caverns. His eyes were stung by lashes of blinding silver light, the wind stung his skin and sound hammered his ears. His awareness and an illusion of physical presence were transported to the puppet's location, which was the Warren of Chaos, whilst his body remained behind. The ritual worked in such a way that they would meet halfway. He observed himself spinning further through the Caverns of Chaos until he came to a stop at the Spar of Andii. It is unclear if a 'halfway' comment by Hairlock referred to the Warren itself or if the point where they met was the half-way point of the Spar. Hairlock said that he had been to the very foot of the Warren where all power 'finds its first shape'.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 8, UK MMPB p.260-264 In Memories of Ice Ganoes Paran unexpectedly returned to the Warren within Dragnipur and sought out Draconus. The pair discussed the young captain's newly received role as Master of the Deck. The Elder God revealed that the prisoners pulling the Wagon containing the Gate of Darkness were pursued by a storm of Chaos. The rapacious presence was almost self-aware and radiated malice and desire. Draconus warned Paran that Rake was too merciful in his hesitance to use the sword. The souls pulling the wagon were becoming too weak and powerful new souls were needed if they were to continue outrunning the storm.Memories of Ice, Chapter 23, US SFBC p.820-822 Draconus also explained that Chaos had been forever at war with Darkness, with Darkness always in retreat. Mother Dark had further diminished her powers by relenting to the Coming of the Light and to the Birth of Shadow. The imbalance between the two forces grew in Chaos' favour until it approached the Gate to Kurald Galain itself and Mother Dark withdrew deep into her own realm. Thinking Mother Dark incapable of helping herself, he bound the Gate of Darkness to Dragnipur to protect it. He later learned he had misunderstood the nature of the Gate and now sought to destroy Dragnipur to release the Gate once more.Memories of Ice, Chapter 23, US SFBC p.822-823 Additionally, Darkness was not the only force for Order. The Houses of the Azath and the Deck of Dragons were also evidence that Order, like Chaos, could alter its own nature to its own advantage.Memories of Ice, Chapter 23, US SFBC p.823 In Forge of Darkness It was said that Mother Dark was originally a royal Tiste who rose to the title of Mother Dark, partially through her consort Draconus. It was said that on his advice,Forge of Darkness, Chapter 16, UK MMPB p.704 she "walked to the End of Darkness, and stood on a spar surrounded in chaos"Forge of Darkness, Chapter 7, UK MMPB p.294 and that she had leapt from the Spar of Andii straight into Chaos, to emerge as Mother Dark.Forge of Darkness, Chapter 8, UK MMPB, pg. 330-337 Notes and references de:Chaos Category:Chaos Category:Warrens